


Here They Go

by KennyCheesy93



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennyCheesy93/pseuds/KennyCheesy93
Summary: Jane is realizing that what she feels for her boss Jacqueline may be more than just admiration. But does Jacqueline feel the same way?





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bhazel33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhazel33/gifts).



> I'm super excited to post this as it's my first fanfic, I totally ship Jacqueline and Jane and I have loved all of the different stories about them so I figured I would throw mine into the ring. Each chapter is an episode so I will be adding to this as I go. I hope you enjoy.

Today was Jane Sloane’s first day as a writer at Scarlet Magazine. While she had worked there for four years, and loved every minute of it, that was as an assistant. Now it was time for her to pursue her dream.

 

Entering Scarlet as a writer was the most exciting day of Jane’s life. Her heart had never raced so quickly and she couldn’t seem to catch her breath. As she walked into the bullpen to her desk she passed by the office of Jacqueline Carlyle, Editor-in-Chief, of Scarlet Magazine. Time seemed to stand still as she caught a glimpse of a pair of red caged heels propped on top of the desk. Those red heels were attached to a pair of legs that went on for days and Jane couldn’t help herself as her eyes scanned their full length. Just when she didn’t think she could be anymore excited or nervous the butterflies in her stomach started to flutter.

 

Jane was straight. 100% straight. She had had plenty of boyfriends and never had any interest or drive to pursue women. But over the last four years working at Scarlet she had developed a certain….longing to get to know Jacqueline Carlyle better. Jane chalked this up to her admiration for Jacqueline as a great boss and an amazing writer.

 

Sitting in her first board meeting as a writer, and no longer an assistant waiting by the back wall, Jane was vibrating with nervous anticipation, though she wasn’t quite sure what she was so anxious about. And then her apprehension was squashed as Jacqueline strode into the room.

Jane felt her knees go weak.

And then they made eye contact and Jane was sure her heart would explode.

Jacqueline had piercing blue eyes that could get anyone to spill their deepest secrets and when they locked with Jane’s she could feel a deep warmth spread throughout her whole body and it sent a tremor down her spine. Jane saw a small smirk spread across Jacqueline's face almost as if she knew how she had made Jane feel.

 

As the board meeting went on Jane found herself staring at Jacqueline from across the room. Luckily she was able to avoid being caught ogling her by diverting her eyes to her phone when Jacqueline stood to take over for the next presentation, or at least she thought she did...

 

The column Jacqueline was speaking about was “Mount Up and Ride” “From sidesaddle to bareback, we’ve got positions guaranteed to make you yeehaw!” and she maintained eye contact with Jane the entire time she spoke…

 

After the board meeting as Jane went over pitches with fellow writer Alex, she explained to him that she doesn’t want to look like an idiot in front of Jacqueline.

And at that precise moment Jacqueline Carlyle walked in.

Jane looked up and knew that her embarrassment had quickly spread all over her face and all she wanted to do was melt.

Jacqueline cocked her head to one side, pointed at Jane, and told her to meet her in her office first thing in the morning.

Jane was mortified.

But despite her internal panic her body seemed to relish in the opportunity to be alone with Jacqueline. She immediately began planning tomorrow's outfit in her head.

 

Jane’s Second day as a Scarlet Magazine writer started off in her boss’s office. Jane was greeted with a quick hello and was instructed by Jacqueline to follow her as she didn’t have time to sit and chat. Jane trailed behind Jacqueline around the bullpen trying not to stare at her ass. Jacqueline stressed how big Jane’s promotion to writer was and that she wanted to know if she would be just a “safe” writer or one of her “big hitters”. As Jacqueline said “big hitter” Jane noticed that her eyes traveled down Jane’s bare legs and back up to her short pink skirt.

Jane felt her cheeks blush.

 

As part of her first writing assignment Jane needed to attend a party in an attempt to “run in to” her ex. Which meant she had needed quite a bit of the liquid courage. Unsuccessful at finding her ex-beau, an intoxicated Jane made her way to the Scarlet office to use the unlisted main phone line in an attempt to contact her old flame. Unfortunately (or fortunately) Jane was unable to remember his number and instead dialed the first number that popped into her head.

 

That happened to be Jacqueline’s number.

 

While she waited for someone to answer, Jane heard a phone start to ring. She looked up and saw a cell phone lighting up in Jacqueline’s dark office. Jane made her way across the bullpen and opened the glass door into her bosses office, it was empty so she crossed the room and picked the phone up and tried to figure out how to get it to Jacqueline this late at night. What Jane didn’t notice when she walked back out to the bullpen was that Jacqueline had walked in, looking for her phone.

 

Due to Jane’s short stature combined with Jacqueline’s propensity for heels, Jane’s face smacked right into Jacqueline’s chest when they collided.

 

Jacqueline stopped suddenly and let out an “oomph” at the impact. Jane on the other hand seemed to sink into Jacqueline’s chest even further while she inhaled her enticing perfume.

Damn she smelled good.

 

“Jane, what are you doing?” Jacqueline asked “in my office, this late, and with my phone?”

 

All Jane could do was stammer as she tried to regain her composure while still intoxicated by Jacqueline’s scent...and the 4 vodka sodas from earlier.

Jacqueline took her phone from Jane’s hand. Jane immediately froze at her touch.

 

“Jane, are you feeling alright? Do you need a ride home?” Jacqueline looked at Jane with worry in her eyes.

 

The next part was fuzzy but Jane remembered getting into Jacqueline’s town car and they headed towards her apartment. Jane’s head was swimming and she struggled to keep it up. She must have dozed off because when she came to they were parked in front of her building and her head was in Jacqueline’s lap.

Jane shot up in her seat completely mortified and suddenly quite a bit more sober.

 

“Oh my god Jacqueline! I am so sorry, this was completely unprofessional and I won’t let it happen again.” Jane was shaking she was so embarrassed.

 

Jacqueline chuckled quietly and helped Jane out of the car and up to her apartment. On their way up Jacqueline placed her hand on the small of Jane’s back to steady her as she tried to reassure Jane that she did nothing wrong and while it had all been a little unorthodox she was always there for her employees no matter what the situation was.

Jacqueline’s touch had been just as intoxicating to Jane as her drinks had been and it only made Jane’s head even more fuzzy.

Jane was insistent that she could manage to get into her apartment and to bed on her own but couldn’t get the key to work.

Jacqueline grasped Jane’s hand and gently took her key from her to unlock the door sending shockwaves up Jane’s arm.

 

Once inside Jacqueline was quite surprised at how clean and orderly Jane’s home was, she expected more clutter from someone who had a tendency to be a little scattered.

Jacqueline managed to find aspirin and water for Jane and then helped her to bed. Jane flopped onto her back landing right in the middle of the bed, her feet dangling off the edge. Jacqueline helped Jane remove her shoes and placed them at the foot of the bed. When she turned around Jane was already asleep.

 

The next morning when Jane had woken she found aspirin and a note beside her bed in Jacqueline’s handwriting.

 

_“Take two of these and drink lots of water._

_I will see you on Monday morning bright and early.”_

_-J_

_“P.S. did you know that you talk in your sleep?”_

 

What Jacqueline didn’t put in the note was what Jane had said.


	2. O Hell No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane admits to never having an orgasm but with Jacqueline's help she just might be able to get there.

 

Jane hadn’t spoken to Jacqueline about what happened the week before, her drunken encounter with her boss was not one she wanted to relive no matter how curious she was about the parts she couldn’t remember.

Monday morning Jane had been tasked by Scarlet’s Sex and Relationship’s writer Sage to verify that a certain tricky sexual position could in fact be done before she sent it up to Jacqueline to include in the next issue. Naturally, Jane had enlisted her besties Kat and Sutton to help. Kat and Jane had spent several minutes attempting to maneuver their bodies into the proper position with Sutton’s instruction. As they managed to lock their bodies into place Jacqueline Carlyle walked into the room.

 

“Good Morning Ladies!”

 

The surprise of their boss walking in caused the girls to collapse into a pile.

 

“Hi, Um we were just---” is all Jane managed to get out

 

“Verifying a new sex position. And?” Jacqueline tilted her head in curiosity.

  

Jane explained that she didn’t think that it was possible while trying to hide her embarrassment as her boss stared at her. Jacqueline took the diagram that the girls had been using as a sex position blueprint and angled it in her hands to compare it to where the girls had been.

 

“Oh no. This is absolutely possible” Jacqueline stated with the confidence of someone who had experienced it first hand. She then turned on her heel and left the girls with their jaws on the floor, and Jane with a new fantasy.

 

15 minutes later in a meeting the writers were discussing porn and who watched it. After being told that a study showed that 1 in 3 women were regularly watching porn Jane began to disagree. Jacqueline, who had walked in just in time to hear this statistic, asked for a show of hands of who in the room watched porn regularly. Every other writer in the room but Jane raised their hand.

Jane couldn’t help but wonder if Jacqueline did and what kind fulfilled her fantasies…

 

Jane was instructed that her next piece would be “Best Orgasm”. Unfortunately Jane had never actually had an orgasm but she wasn’t about to tell that to the whole staff of writers and her boss. She did end up telling Kat and Sutton in the fashion closet after the meeting though.

 

“I feel like a fraud, we work for this magazine that’s all about having the most amazing sex ever, and you guys are having the most amazing sex and Jacqueline _obviously_ is.” Jane ranted ending with a heavy sigh. She felt a pang of jealousy when she thought about Jacqueline being with someone…

 

And then Jane’s phone went off..

It was Jacqueline summoning Jane to her office.

Jane wondered if Jacqueline had the fashion closet bugged but grudgingly made her way to see her boss.

 

Jacqueline asked Jane why she looked terrified that morning when told to write about her best orgasm. And why she looked so terrified now.

 

“Does writing the sex column make you uncomfortable?” Jacqueline questioned with a coy smirk.

 

Jane admitted that she was a little uncomfortable but was excited to stretch herself as a writer. Jane noted that Jacqueline’s eyebrows raised and she seemed to blush before turning away when Jane mentioned stretching.

 

“There’s just… a lot of pressure here, and I don’t want to disappoint you. I want to live up to your expectations sexually….” Jane trailed off when she realized what she had said.

She wished she was invisible.

Jacqueline instructed her to make the article her own and sent her on her way.

 

Jacqueline would never admit this but she wanted Jane to live up to her sexual expectations too.

 

That night, after visiting a sexologist who instructed Jane to find her “inner freak” in order to unwind so she could climax, Jane and her friends, Kat and Sutton, sat in her apartment scrolling through porn so Jane could find her fantasy.

 

“Tell me one fantasy you have.” prodded Kat.

 

“You know, it’s not like I don’t have fantasies. I do. I just… I wind up getting too logical.” But Jane couldn’t explain to her friends that all of her fantasies were about their boss.

Their straight..married...older...boss.

Then it was Kat’s turn to pick the porn and she chose one from the lesbian category explaining that this was what she sees when she thinks about her new friend Adena. And Jane couldn’t help but think about doing those same things with Jacqueline…

 

Once her friends had left Jane opened her laptop back up and decided to test out a very specific genre to see if she could find her fantasy.

She typed in _office romance_ and began watching the first video that came up. She also decided to try out the yoni egg that the sexologist had given her that day.

 

The next morning Jane was frantic and called Kat and Sutton freaking out.

“I tried the yoni egg..it’s stuck. I’m coming up now meet me in the fashion closet!”

After some very awkward attempts Kat was able to free the yoni egg. She held it in the air triumphantly “I got it!”

Then the door opened. And as Jane peered through her legs and around Kat she saw Jacqueline with her head cocked to one side.

 

“This isn’t what it looks like!” Jane screeched as she shot up and hurriedly crossed her legs.

 

“Really? Because it looks like you’re having a friend retrieve a yoni egg for you. You should really work on your kegel exercises, it makes it way easier to push those out on your own.” And with that Jacqueline turned and left the fashion closet.

 

Jane fell onto her back and buried her face in her hands. “Oh my god. This is the worst day ever.”

 

As Jane sat at her desk forcing herself to write an article she had no experience with Kat came over and gave her some advice before heading home.

“These little charts, and graphs, and stuff aren’t gonna help you. You need to do something. Do something crazy.”

 

As everyone else in the office left Jane had finally finished up her article.  She took it to Jacqueline to get her stamp of approval.

As Jacqueline read through it she stopped and looked up at Jane.

 

“Oh. Never? Hmm.. Come with me Jane.”

 

Jane was so nervous she thought she would vomit. What was Jacqueline going to say to her? Or better yet, what was Jacqueline going to do to her?

Jacqueline led Jane to her office and instructed her to sit down opposite her on the couch. Jane did so and was thankful the couch was long enough that they had some distance between them otherwise Jacqueline would have been able to feel the excited anticipation the rolled off of Jane in waves.

Jacqueline didn’t say anything, she simply watched as Jane fidgeted nervously with her hands. Jacqueline always had a way of getting Jane to talk without having to say a word.

 

“Look, it’s amazing that women are owning their sexualities in this way that they’ve never been able to do before. But for someone like me, it’s a lot of pressure to be able to live up to and even this magazine makes me feel bad about it sometimes.”

 

Jacqueline licked her lips and continued to stare at Jane. She then leaned forward and told Jane

 

“I’m gonna do something..”

 

Jane felt her insides melt right then. She didn’t know what came over her or what made her do it but she leaned forward and placed her lips on top of Jacqueline’s.

 

The kiss was over before it even began but it was enough to start a fire low in Jane’s belly that crawled all the way up into her cheeks.

 

“Oh no. OH god. Jacqueline, I am SO SORRY. I don’t know why I did that.” Jane was absolutely mortified.

 

“Jane, please calm down. Let’s discuss this...”

 

But before Jacqueline could continue Jane was up and running. She managed to grab her things from her desk and was out of the building in minutes.

 

Jane sat on the subway trying to figure out what was going to happen. She was sure she wasn’t going to have a job anymore and even if she did how would she ever be able to face Jacqueline again?

Jane wasn’t sure what her future at Scarlet was going to be but she did know one thing…. She was pretty sure she was going to find her orgasm.


	3. The Woman Behind the Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacqueline and Jane discuss their feelings and figure out where to go from there.

Thankfully after Jane’s disastrous, but very physically enjoyable, time in Jacqueline’s office, Jacqueline had to leave for fashion week in Paris. Which gave her plenty of time to try to sort out what had happened and why. And how she was going to fix things with Jacqueline and keep her job. Problem was, Jane didn’t want to “fix” things with Jacqueline. Jane wanted to do more.

 

The day before Jacqueline was to return back to the office Jane received an email from her. The email had no subject and simply said

_“We need to talk_

_-J”_

With an address and a time.

Jane googled the address and found that it was a bar that she had never heard of despite it being surprisingly close to her apartment.

 

Jane texted Kat and Sutton to meet her in the fashion closet.

When they showed up she informed them that she was meeting someone today for drinks and needed an appropriate outfit. Sutton immediately began pulling from the racks and dressing Jane while Kat grilled her about who it was.

 

“It’s no one you know and it’s not gonna turn into anything.” Jane pleaded with Kat to leave it alone and that she would tell her later.

 

Jane managed to evade most of Kat’s questions and when she finally turned around to see what Sutton had dressed her in she almost fainted.

 

“SUTTON! I can’t wear this! This shows way too much. There’s leg _AND_ cleavage. And these are totally “ _fuck me”_ heels.”

 

“Well duh! That’s the goal of the drinks isn’t it?” Sutton winked at Jane and shoved her out of the fashion closet before she was able to protest.

 

Running late for their meeting anyways Jane had no choice but to wear what Sutton had dressed her in. So she called a cab and made her way to meet her boss where she was sure she was getting fired. Or maybe even sued for sexual harassment.

 

Jane walked in to the dimly lit tavern and searched for Jacqueline, she found her at the bar. She was wearing a classic Jacqueline Carlyle power outfit. Gorgeous heels, black pants that hugged every curve, and a button down that was sheer with black panels that showed just enough to leave Jane drooling.  

Jacqueline turned and stood before Jane had even reached her. Jane watched Jacqueline’s eyes travel down her whole body and back up. She motioned for Jane to sit without a word and ordered them both a vodka soda.

 

“How did you know that was my drink?” Jane asked sounding surprised.

 

“Don’t you remember a couple of weeks ago when I helped you get home? You talk in your sleep.”

 

“Oh. Right. What did I say?” Jane had hoped Jacqueline had forgotten about that incident but no luck.

 

“You said that one more vodka soda and you would have… and I quote “let me take you right then””.

 

Jane let out a loud groan and spun her stool, she couldn’t look Jacqueline in the face. To Jane’s surprise Jacqueline grabbed her by the waist and spun her back around.

 

“Jane, we need to talk about this. What happened the other night was-”

 

“I know. It was unacceptable and I promise I will keep my emotions in check and my hands to myself. It won’t happen again, I swear.”

 

Jacqueline chuckled “you know, this would go a lot smoother if you wouldn’t interrupt me.”

 

Jacqueline leaned forward until their faces were almost touching.

 

“Jane, I need to tell you that I-”

 

And at that moment the door flew open.

 

“Oh fuck.” Jacqueline quickly grabbed Jane’s hand and pulled her to the back of the bar and into a dark booth. They were sitting side by side and were so close that their legs were touching.

 

Jane felt exhilarated that Jacqueline was holding her hand and she almost didn’t let go. “What’s going on? Who is that?” Jane asked peering around the corner of the booth trying to see who walked in.

 

“They’re board members. I didn’t think that they would ever come somewhere this far away but they must be travelling together. Oh good, they’re leaving, looks like this place isn’t good enough for them.” Jacqueline said while rolling her eyes.

 

Jacqueline placed her hand on Jane’s thigh, sending jolts of electricity to a very sensitive area on Jane’s body.

“Jane, I need to tell you that what happened the other day was something that I have wanted to have happen for quite a while. Of course I couldn’t make any advances due to our professional relationship but since you made the first move..”

 

Jane’s mouth dropped open. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “I’m sorry. What?”

 

“Jane do you find me attractive?”

 

“Uhh...well I mean… I..” Jane stammered trying to figure out how to tell her boss that she was the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen and that she was who Jane thought about the first time (and every time since) she had an orgasm.

 

“Jane it’s a yes or no question.”

 

“Yes.” Jane squeaked.

 

“Good. I find you attractive as well.” Jacqueline stated

 

Jane was quite confused. “So…? I’m sorry I just don’t understand.”

 

“What don’t you understand Jane?” Jacqueline sounded like this should have been obvious.

 

“Well, I mean you’re married and have kids and are my boss and you’re straight.”

 

“Yes, yes, and yes, and not entirely.” Jacqueline said with a smirk

 

Jane just stared at her.

 

“Yes I’m married. To my husband, who is bisexual, as am I. And we have a nice, flexible, open marriage that allows for other relationships provided there is a certain level of discretion.”

 

Jane continued to stare. She was still in total disbelief.

 

“Jane, would you invite me to your place please?” the way Jacqueline said it, it wasn’t a question.

 

Jane didn’t need to be told twice. She grabbed Jacqueline’s hand and dragged her out of the bar. They walked the couple of blocks to Jane’s apartment hand in hand the entire time. A large smile had spread across Jane’s face and a radiating warmth had spread through her whole body.

 

As soon as Jane had the door opened Jacqueline had her up against the wall and had shoved her tongue into Jane’s mouth. Jane pushed her hips into Jacqueline which caused her to let out a small moan.

Jane still couldn’t believe that this was happening. That these sounds were coming out of Jacqueline and that she was the one causing them. Jacqueline responded by grabbing Jane’s ass and lifting her off of the ground. Jane wrapped her legs around her boss and let herself be carried to her bedroom. Jacqueline dropped Jane onto the bed and shrugged off her jacket and her heels.

 

Jacqueline cocked her head at Jane and looked her up and down.

“That dress is absolutely breathtaking on you. But I’m going to need it off of you now.”

 

Jane stood slowly and turned her back to Jacqueline, she peered over her shoulder and said

“I could use a little help with the zipper..”

 

Hours later as Jane and Jacqueline lay naked and entangled together on the bed both panting from their activities, Jane looked up at Jacqueline “That dress was probably expensive you know?”

 

“Well then they should make zippers that don’t get stuck so I don’t have to literally tear it off of your body.”

 

Jane then leaned down to take Jacqueline’s nipple into her mouth while she murmured something about “letting Jacqueline destroy all of her clothes.”

 

The next morning as Jane, Kat, and Sutton walked in to the office the girls grilled Jane about her “sex date”.

 

“That’s not what it was. It was drinks not a sex date!”

 

Jacqueline walked up behind Jane “Sounds like you’re working on a follow up article.”

 

Jane stood still and watched as her boss walked past her and into her office. She could still feel everything from the night before and she couldn’t wait for their next “sex date”.


	4. If You Can't Do It With Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Jacqueline stay late at the office.

Jane’s dreams had finally come true. She was a writer for Scarlet Magazine, lived in the greatest city in the world, and was sleeping with her incredibly sexy and talented boss. When she walked into work that morning she walked with a new sense of confidence that her friends Kat and Sutton definitely sensed.

 

“Are you going to tell us who it is?” Kat pleaded.

 

“No.” Jane stated plainly and looked at the text she had just received. It was from Jacqueline and Jane could feel the butterflies immediately. 

_ “I need to see you in my office ASAP.” _

 

“See you guys later! Jacqueline needs to see me ASAP and I can’t keep her waiting.” Jane had to keep herself from giggling.

 

Jane knocked on the open door to Jacqueline’s office.

 

“Oh, Jane come in” Jacqueline monitioned to the chair in front of her desk. 

 

Jane was wearing all black leather leggings and Jacqueline definitely took notice.

 

Jacqueline explained that Jane had been invited to speak on a panel called “Rising Political Voices Under 30” and that she needed to fill out a bio and submit a head shot as quickly as possible.

 

“Sounds great!” Jane was incredibly excited at the opportunity but even more excited to be close to Jacqueline again. “Can I send you some of the headshots first and you can give me your opinion on them?

 

Jacqueline eyed Jane curiously but nodded. Jane left quickly as a board member was now walking into Jacqueline’s office and she didn’t want to risk saying or doing anything that would be inappropriate.

 

30 minutes later while Jacqueline was going over future cover mockups her phone went off. It was a text from Jane

_ “Can you review these head shot options?” _

Jacqueline opened the first one and was pleased to see a very respectful, professional, headshot that she thought would work wonderfully for Jane’s panel bio. And then another photo came in and she opened that one. Jacqueline immediately turned her phone upside down and looked around. Thankfully everyone was working away diligently. She slowly brought the phone back up to look at it and felt her heart skip a few beats, the picture was Jane without her shirt on. The next four pictures came in and in each one Jane had less clothing on. Then finally a text from Jane came in that said

_ “Fashion closet.” _

Jacqueline stood up and strode deliberately across the bullpen, opened the door to the fashion closet, and slipped inside. 

 

As soon as Jacqueline stepped in she was knocked to the ground by a nearly naked Jane. They both laughed as Jane situated herself on top of Jacqueline so she could straddle her. Their laughter was stopped by Jane kissing Jacqueline deeply and running her hands inside of Jacqueline’s top. 

 

“Jane wait…” Jacqueline pulled away from Jane’s kiss. “We can’t do this here, not with the whole office out there. And even though you look good enough to eat…” Jacqueline’s eyes trailed down from Jane’s barely there lacy bra to her barely there lacy panties and she bit her lip. “I actually have a luncheon that I have to get to.”

 

Jane slid off of Jacqueline and pouted while seated on the ground. Jacqueline sat up and took Jane’s face in her hand. 

 

“But I want to resume this tonight. 7pm. In my office.” Jacqueline kissed Jane quickly but passionately. She stood and was about to leave before she turned and pointed to a pair of black louboutin heels on the shelf behind Jane.

 

“Those, better be the only thing you’re wearing.” And then she left.

 

That night Jane sat at her desk trying to look busy while everyone else left. She had the perfect spot to see into Jacqueline’s office which was amazing, because she loved to look at her, but also incredibly tricky to not let everyone see her ogle her boss. Finally at 6:50 the last of the assistants had left, Jane got up and went to the fashion closet to disrobe. She could feel Jacqueline’s eyes on her the whole time so she made sure to put a little extra sway into her steps. Once in the fashion closet Jane stripped down and put on the shoes Jacqueline had picked earlier she also grabbed a long coat from the racks and wrapped that around herself as well. Jane strolled out into the bullpen more confident than she had ever felt in her life.

 

Jacqueline was sitting at her desk waiting for her. Once she was in the office Jane slowly opened up the coat and let it fall to the ground. Jacqueline stood and motioned for her to sit on the couch while she made her way around to the front of the desk. Jane sat in the middle of the couch across the room from Jacqueline, who had now leaned against her desk with arms folded while she eye fucked Jane. Jacqueline slowly straightened herself and walked to Jane before sinking down to her knees on the ground. 

 

Jacqueline had taken Jane’s left leg and stretched it out until she could rest it against her right shoulder, from this angle she was able to kiss Jane from her foot all the way to her inner thigh. Jane was already struggling to keep it together so when Jacqueline placed a kiss right onto Jane’s already swollen clit. Jane’s head fell back and she let out a soft moan, but Jacqueline was just getting started. Jacqueline began slowly, teasing Jane by flicking her tongue over Jane’s clit and then pushing her tongue deep in to Jane. Then she began to fuck Jane with one finger, then two, as she continued to alternate between licking and sucking her clit. Jacqueline’s other hand was teasing Jane’s nipple, pulling and pinching. 

 

Jane moaned loudly and let out every expletive that she knew as she rode Jacqueline’s fingers. Jane couldn’t help but grind her hips into Jacqueline’s hand, and as she came she cried out her bosses name which made Jacqueline wetter than she had ever been before. Once Jane had climaxed and her body started to relax, Jacqueline slowly pulled her fingers out and bent her head down to lap up the mess that had pooled between Jane’s thighs.

 

Jacqueline hadn’t really intended on staying so late at work but she just couldn’t pull herself away from Jane once she got started. After the fourth performance Jane was absolutely exhausted and was pretty sure she had no fluids left in her body. Jacqueline had left for a few minutes and returned with Jane’s clothes, she helped Jane into them which was extremely difficult because all she wanted to do was rip them off of her.

 

Jacqueline was into the office early the next morning, despite how difficult it had been for her to muster the strength to get out of bed. She had already had four shots of espresso and was on her second black coffee when walked into the building. Jacqueline never let anyone see her struggle, she had an appearance and a reputation to keep up so of course she looked as perfect as ever despite having had only 3 hours of sleep.

 

But when Jacqueline walked in she overheard the receptionist on the phone with Kat and she mentioned “one phone call.” Jacqueline immediately took the phone and was on her way out the door within minutes. On her way back into the office, with a recently bailed out Kat, Jacqueline received a text from Jane

_ “Thank you for last night, maybe next time you get some head shots done you’ll send me some to review ;) .” _


	5. No Feminism in the Champagne Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane learns where the line is with Jacqueline at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little more fluff than smut but has a little bit of conflict for Jane.

Jane was with Sutton and they were at a strip club.

Normally this never would have been the kind of place that Jane would go to but it was about her article. Jane had written a profile on exotic dancer Morgyn Stanley, who had left wall street to become a stripper, and Jane wanted to deliver the newest copy of Scarlet directly to her. As they strolled up to the stage that Morgyn was performing on Jane couldn't help but imagine Jacqueline up there... Jane was snapped out of her daydream by Morgyn walking up to her and she was fuming.

 

“Morgyn, the article is out and I brought you some copies…” Jane said excitedly

 

“I already read it.” Morgyn motioned to two bouncers “Her, out of here, NOW.”

 

And with that Jane was picked up and taken out of the club with Sutton in tow.

 

While Jane and Sutton walked into the Scarlet office Jane was racking her brain trying to figure out where things went wrong.

 

“...I painted her as a feminist hero…” Jane said trying to remember every word she wrote and examine how she could have offended Morgyn so badly that she would have her kicked out of the club.

 

“Jane! A moment please.” Jacqueline called from outside of her office motioning for Jane to enter.

 

As Jane walked past Jacqueline she inhaled deeply, she had always loved the smell of her perfume. Musky but delicate, it fit Jacqueline perfectly because just like her it commanded attention and always left you wanting more.

 

“You’re being sued.” Jacqueline said plainly.

 

Jane’s eyes went wide and her jaw dropped to the floor as she stumbled backwards taken by complete surprise.

 

“I’m what??”

 

“Or rather, the magazine is being sued, ISA, but you’re named in the complaint…”

 

“She’s suing me?!?” Jane thought she might faint.

 

“Breathe.” Jacqueline put her hands on either side of Jane’s arms and tried to calm her down. “It happens, welcome to the pros.”

 

“Jacqueline, I’m so sorry…” Jane had tears welling up in her eyes

 

“Don’t say, “I’m sorry” when you have nothing to apologize for.” Jacqueline said as she moved around to the chair behind her desk and sat down. She explained the process to Jane and what she needed to have prepared for her sit down with the legal counsel.

 

After Jane calmed down and had composed herself she reached over the desk and touched Jacqueline’s hand lightly. Jacqueline quickly pulled her hand out from under Jane’s.

Jane looked away, hurt that Jacqueline would pull away from her when she was going through something like this.

 

“Jane, I…”

 

But Jane got up and left before Jacqueline could explain herself.

 

That night Jane and Sutton sat on their couch talking about their current predicaments. Sutton trying to work out her salary for a fashion assistant position and Jane getting sued. Jane also really wanted to talk to her best friend about her problem with Jacqueline but didn’t want to put what they had in danger. She wasn’t ready to make their...relationship? Fling? She wasn’t sure what they were. But whatever it was she wasn’t ready for other people to scrutinize it. They were in this nice little honeymoon period bubble and she enjoyed having this secret side of Jacqueline all to herself.

 

Jane’s phone chimed as she got a text from Jacqueline

_“Jane I want to apologize for earlier and explain what happened.”_

 

Jane ignored it.

_“Jane, please. I wasn’t trying to hurt you. But at work we have to be careful..”_

 

Again Jane refused to respond.

_“Jane. Do Not ignore me. I can see that you are reading these.”_

 

Dammit. She should have turned off her read receipts. Sometimes Jane really hated technology.

 

 _“Yea, sorry I’m busy. I’ll see you at the office in the morning boss.”_ Jane pressed send and immediately regretted what she had said.

She saw that Jacqueline had read it.

 

_“…”_

She waited for Jacqueline’s response, those three gray dots bouncing in front of her making her stomach twist.

 

_“Noted. See you at work.”_

 

Jane felt a stabbing pain in her gut. She let out a groan and told Sutton she was going to bed.

 

While Jane got ready the morning of her meeting with legal and Morgyn Stanley all she wanted to do was cry. She needed Jacqueline’s guidance and she had screwed that up by being immature. She realized that she couldn’t be so selfish. Jacqueline had a career and a family and if someone found out what was going on between them they would both be ruined. Jacqueline was too special for Jane to allow that to happen.

 

So Jane made her way into Scarlet early in hopes of getting to speak with Jacqueline before she had to go to her meeting. Jane was in such a hurry to get up to the office that when she barreled into the elevator, managing to squeeze in before the doors shut, she almost didn’t notice the only person in it.

Jacqueline.

 

Jacqueline’s eyes traveled up Jane’s legs hovering on the hem of her skirt that laid several inches above her knees before moving up to meet Jane’s eyes.

Jane couldn’t help but blush as her stomach began to do flips.

 

“Good morning Jane, you’re here early.” Jacqueline stated politely.

 

“Yeah, I have my meeting with Morgyn today and I wanted be here early so I could prepare.”

 

Jacqueline simply nodded her eyes focused on her phone.

 

“I also hoped that I would run into you and we could talk for a minute?” Jane smile weakly at Jacqueline.

 

“I’m sorry Jane but I have a very busy day, you should speak with my assistant and he should be able to set something up for you tomorrow.” Jacqueline hadn’t even bothered to stop typing and wouldn’t meet Jane’s eyes.

 

Jane felt the tears well up in her eyes.

“Jacqueline please. I’m sorry. I realize now that I can’t be reckless or selfish with you. I understand how much you have to lose by being with me and I will do whatever I have to to make sure that no one finds out….” Jane wiped tears from her eyes.

“Please don’t walk away from me when I need you the most. I can’t go through this alone and I don’t want to lose you.”

 

Jacqueline put her phone in her bag and cupped Jane’s face in her hands. Her blue eyes filled with pure affection as she looked down into Jane’s.

 

“Jane, I will always be here for you, even if our intimate relationship ends I will still be here to help you. I will still guide and protect and love you.”

 

Jane’s heart burst into a million pieces. She wrapped her arms around Jacqueline and buried her face into her chest inhaling her sweet perfume. This is what home felt like to Jane. This is where she felt safe.

 

They rode the elevator all the way up to the Scarlet floor like that, with Jacqueline holding Jane. Before the doors opened Jane tilted her head up to look into Jacqueline’s eyes and placed a soft kiss onto her red lips.

 

“Thank you. And I love you too.” Jane pulled out of Jacqueline’s arms slowly not wanting to leave her embrace but knowing that she had to.

 

Jacqueline tucked a strand of hair behind Jane’s ear.

“Good luck in your meeting, come see me afterwards in my office and tell me how it went.”

  
  


The meeting went terribly.

 

Jane sat on the couch in Jacqueline's office. Scarlet’s lawyer Richard and Jacqueline stood in front of Jane.

 

“You said “You’re a stripper”?” Jacqueline narrowed her eyes at Jane.

 

“I’m sorry...I know I’m not supposed to say I’m sorry--”

 

“Oh no, this time you can say it.” Jacqueline said incredulously.

 

Richard and Jacqueline talked about how to solve this problem while Jane sank into the couch. After Richard left Jane finally spoke again.

 

“The worst part of all of this is I feel like I failed you…”

 

“You did not fail me, Jane. You just failed. Sometimes you’re just gonna fail. That is what it means to be a professional writer.” Jacqueline moved to the door of her office and opened it. “Now go and write something else.”

 

Jane, defeated, got up to leave but as she walked past her boss Jacqueline reached out and grasped Jane’s elbow.

 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. We’ll get through this. Together.” Jacqueline whispered into Jane’s ear.

 

It wasn’t much but it got Jane through the rest of her day.

  


The next day Jane made a decision against everyone’s advice. She went to speak with Morgyn Stanley privately. She broke the number one rule for when you’ve been sued. She apologized.

 

Later that day, at the office, Jane walked to Jacqueline’s office and knocked on the door.

 

“Come in Jane.” Jacqueline motioned for Jane to enter without looking up from her computer screen.

Jane walked in and sat down in the chair across from Jacqueline.

 

“What’s up?” Jacqueline asked closing her laptop and looking up at Jane.

 

“Jacqueline, I… I did something and I’m scared that it may backfire…” Jane went on to explain about her private meeting with Morgyn and that despite knowing that she shouldn’t have gone, her conscience wouldn’t let her get away with not being honest.

 

Jacqueline had listened the whole time Jane spoke. Once Jane finished Jacqueline stood and walked around to the front of her desk leaning against it arms folded gingerly across her chest.

 

“Jane, all I will ever ask of you is to follow your gut. Do what you believe is right and I will always support you.”

 

Morgyn Stanley did not show up to their next meeting which had both Richard and Jane worried that she was going to pursue the lawsuit against Scarlet and it’s young writer. Just as Jane turned to Richard to ask what she should do Richard’s phone rang. He spoke with the person briefly before turning back to Jane.

 

“They’re not coming. Morgyn Stanley has agreed to settle.”

 

Relief washed over Jane. This was the best outcome she could have hoped for.

 

That night Jane laid with Jacqueline in post-coital ecstasy. Jacqueline twirled some of Jane’s hair between her fingers while placing light kisses on her neck. When suddenly Jane quickly sat up.

 

“Jacqueline did you mean what you said earlier?” Jane asked without looking at her.

 

Jacqueline propped herself up on her elbow and tilted her head at Jane.

 

“What did I say earlier? Jacqueline’s hands worked their way down Jane’s body until they rested on her hips.

 

“That no matter what you would be here for me and that you would always love me?” Jane couldn’t stop fidgeting with her hands.

 

Jacqueline took Jane’s hands in her own, brought them to her lips, and  kissed them lightly.

 

“Yes Jane, I meant every word of it.” Jacqueline chuckled to herself which caused Jane’s plump lips to turn into a frown.

 

“Jane you have a very special place in my heart and I don’t think I could ever get rid of it. It’s more than just loving being with you physically and more than enjoying your company and friendship. I see so much of myself in you that I feel drawn to you. Since the first day I saw you at Scarlet I’ve known that we were going to have something special. That we were meant to grow together and learn from each other.”

 

Jacqueline pulled Jane down to her and wrapped her arms around her.

 

“I was so proud of you today, in your ability to be honest in spite of the possible repercussions. I have always been in awe of your capacity for compassion and empathy.”

 

Jacqueline began kissing Jane, gently at first and then more intensely their tongues fighting for control over one another.

 

Jacqueline pulled back after several minutes.

“So yes Jane, I will always love you.”

 

Jane wasn’t able to stop smiling. Though she wasn’t sure if it was because the woman of her dreams just told her she loved her or because said woman had buried her head between Jane’s legs for a third time that evening. Jane believed it was a little bit of both.


	6. the Breast Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane thinks she's going to get fired and dumped but her and Jacqueline actually become a lot closer

Jane, Kat, and Sutton were attending a rally in a park in support of women’s breast health and equality. Jane was only along as moral support for her friends. She had a strict no public nudity rule.

 

“3...2...1… WOO!!!” all the now topless ladies in the park cheered as bystanders ogled.

 

“You guys have fun though.” Jane said as she crossed her arms covering her chest.

 

The next day at the office Jane was having a hard time concentrating. Jacqueline was proving to be quite the distraction, even from across the bullpen. Jane couldn’t keep her eyes off of her and struggled to not walk up and start kissing her in front of everyone. Jacqueline was wearing black leather pants and Jane was sure there was nothing on underneath them. She was also wearing a decorated sleeveless suit jacket that showed just enough cleavage for Jane to choke on her own tongue as she tried to keep it in her mouth.

 

Luckily for Jane they had a writers meeting fifteen minutes later where she had plenty of time to ogle.

Jacqueline was explaining the complicated relationship that society has had with breasts for centuries and of course upon saying “relationship with breasts” she made and maintained eye contact with Jane only breaking her hold to browse down Jane’s top.

Unfortunately the meeting went downhill from there. Jane was assigned to go meet with a doctor doing genetic testing on young women who had family history of breast cancer.

 

Jane had not informed most of her coworkers or her boss but her mother died from breast cancer when Jane was in kindergarten. Jane was passionately against women getting tested for the BRCA gene and getting preventative surgeries done at such young ages. She didn’t feel that they should deal with the burden of a possible future disease when they should be dealing with so many of life’s other opportunities that were happening right then.

 

After meeting with the BRCA doctor Jane struggled to keep it together. As she walked back into the Scarlet office she tried to scoot past Jacqueline unnoticed but to no avail.

 

“Jane, how’d it go with that doctor?” Jacqueline questioned spinning on her heel catching Jane before she could escape.

 

“It was fine.” Jane replied barely glancing back.

 

“A little more specificity would be fabulous.”

 

Jane was still trying to evade Jacqueline and her questions. “I will type up my notes for you.”

 

“Jane, come here.” Jacqueline motioned with both hands for Jane to return to her. “What’s going on?”

 

Jane tried to explain that she thought the doctor was irresponsible for pushing women, including herself, to get testing done. Jacqueline pushed back wanting Jane to be honest with her about why she felt this way. Jane finally exploded, shouting that she had watched her mother die from breast cancer.

Jane wasn’t sure quite what had happened but all of the sudden she was in tears and screaming at Jacqueline in the middle of the bullpen in front of all of Scarlet’s employees.

 

“Jane, I think you should take a walk---”

 

“Why? No, it’s not fair. I mean we do all of this for you, and what do we even know about you? Anything? Your secrets? No, of course not because that’s not how this works. We’re just here to dance when you clap your hands and be your little writer monkeys here to humiliate ourselves, to torture ourselves for you.”

 

 **“Take a walk.”** the way Jacqueline said it now was no longer a suggestion it was an order.

 

“Look-- I-- I’m sorry..” Jane finally came back to reality and began to realize what she had been saying.

 

 **“Right now!”** Jacqueline barked with no sympathy left.

 

As Jane wondered around the streets of New York aimlessly she received a text from Jacqueline’s assistant. He told her to not return to work but to go to the listed address at 7pm for a meeting. Jane sobbed. That was it. She was fired.

 

7pm. Sharp. Jane rode the elevator up to apartment 48. When the doors opened she was surprised and confused. Where was she?

 

“Hello?” Jane called out.

 

A dog ran to greet her and as she rounded the corner a man met her, he told her that Jacqueline was waiting for her. He introduced himself as Ian, Jacqueline’s husband which made Jane instantly uncomfortable. Yes, she knew Jacqueline had an open marriage but she had never wanted to meet the other person in that marriage. And it seemed that Ian knew _exactly_ who Jane was.

 

“Ah.” Ian remarked as he looked Jane up and down. “I understand exactly what Jacqueline was talking about.”

 

Jane thought she would die.

 

Ian walked past Jacqueline and patted her on the butt with a wink and a nod towards Jane. As Jacqueline's children introduced themselves Jane had a hard time not passing out. This was way too overwhelming. And it didn’t help that Jacqueline was in a relaxed sheer white top with a low neckline. How was Jacqueline so calm during all of this? Did she introduce all of her lovers to her family?

 

Jacqueline instructed for Jane to sit down on the couch and took her place beside her. Before they began talking her husband came over to say he would be taking the boys to a movie and they’d be back in a few hours. He did so with a knowing smirk and wished both Jacqueline and Jane a lovely time.

 

Jane tried to focus on what Jacqueline was saying but she was still in a state of shock. She also couldn’t stop thinking about how badly she wanted all of this,  _with_ Jacqueline.

 

Despite the extent of their physical contact being only light hand holding this was the most intimate night Jane and Jacqueline had shared. Jane didn’t want it to end. She could have sat and talked to Jacqueline forever. After two hours of deep conversation Jane stood to leave. Jacqueline walked her to the door and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

 

The next morning, at Scarlet, Jane was summoned into Jacqueline’s office. As she walked across the bullpen she could feel every pair of eyes on her. Jane didn’t get a chance to sit down before Jacqueline had instructed for her to follow. As they walked out Jacqueline instructed her assistant to cancel all of her meetings, she was going to be out of the office for the rest of the day.

 

Jane followed Jacqueline out of the building where there was a town car waiting for them.

 

“Get in Jane.” Jacqueline instructed.

 

Jane did as she was told and climbed in. They rode in silence for quite awhile before Jane finally asked where they were going. Jacqueline just smiled and gripped Jane’s thigh causing all the blood in Jane’s body to rush to very sensitive area.

 

Twenty minutes later they were crashing their way through a hotel room far from Scarlet. Jacqueline threw their bags to the ground. Jane shimmied out of her skirt as Jacqueline helped her get her shirt over her head. Jacqueline scooped Jane up and laid her onto the giant bed before straightening up and slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Jacqueline shrugged out of each sleeve so torturously slow that Jane climbed up to try to help. But Jacqueline pushed her playfully back before grabbing Jane’s legs and pulling her until her hips were parallel with the edge of the bed. Jacqueline leaned down on top of Jane and began kissing her, slowly making her way down Jane’s body until she reached the lace trim of her underwear. Keeping one hand twisted in Jane’s hair Jacqueline used the other one to jerk down Jane’s thong tossing in onto the floor.

 

“I know you had a terrible week.” Jacqueline said from between Jane’s thighs. “But I think I can help you forget all about it..”

 

And Jacqueline was right, it didn’t take long before Jane forgot all about her awful week as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she arched her back thrusting her hips upwards which forced Jacqueline’s tongue to thrust in as far as it could go.

 

“Oh god Jacqueline….” was all Jane managed to say as the heat that had built up in her belly rolled throughout her whole body. Her muscles spasmed and her hips bucked as Jacqueline continued to drive her tongue deep into Jane. But right as Jane was about to reach her climax Jacqueline pulled away.

 

“What are you doing?!?” Jane gasped as she tried to catch her breath. Her body ached for Jacqueline’s touch.

 

“Turn over.” Jacqueline grabbed Jane’s hips and flipped her onto her stomach. “Grab the headboard.”

 

Jane did as she was told.

 

“Stay there.” Jacqueline commanded before she got up to retrieve something from the bag she had dropped by the front door.

 

Jane’s breath caught in her throat when she felt the pressure against her opening. She turned to look and couldn’t help but laugh when she saw what Jacqueline was wearing.

 

“What is that?!?” Jane questioned with a mix of horror and amusement on her face.

 

“Have you never seen a strap-on before Jane?” Jacqueline said climbing off the bed and straightening up with her hands on her hips drawing Jane’s eyes directly to the member that was standing at attention attached at her boss’s waist.

 

“No I haven’t seen one before.. At least not on someone.” Jane bit her lip. “But I have to admit you make it look really good.”

 

“Well I can guarantee that it is going to feel even better than it looks.”

 

Jacqueline crawled onto the bed once more and used the tip to part Jane’s lips gently before slowly letting the shaft slide in. Jane gasped at the girth that was now working its way in and out of her. Jacqueline went slowly at first allowing the two to find their rhythm. Before long Jane was thrusting her hips back into Jacqueline.

 

After Jane had taken all she could she collapsed onto the bed, tremors running through her whole body. Jacqueline slowly slid out of Jane and laid down beside her massaging circles on the small of Jane’s back to bring her back down.

 

“That...was….amazing…” Jane said completely out of breath and panting.

 

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed it” Jacqueline had a twinkle in her eye as she leaned into Jane and kissed her.

 

It didn’t take too long for Jane to recover. Once she did she hopped off of the bed and stretched an arm out to Jacqueline.

 

“My turn.”

 

Jacqueline’s mouth gaped as Jane undid the buckles from around Jacqueline’s waist and fixed it around her own.

 

“This might take me a little bit to figure out..” Jane looked down at her new appendage.

 

“Well you have…” Jacqueline looked at the bedside clock “5 hours to practice.”

 

Jane giggled and jumped onto the bed eager to show Jacqueline what a quick learner she was.


	7. Three Girls In A Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Jacqueline's relationship isn't as secret as the wanted it to be now. And Jane tries to cope with the fact that Jacqueline is married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one starts out smutty but turns into a lot of character building and fluff...so I promise i'll double up on the smut next chapter.

“Oh My God.” Jane panted as Jacqueline curled her finger inside of her.

 

“Oh. My. God.” Jane gasped as Jacqueline slid another finger in.

 

“Don’t stop...” Jane moaned as Jacqueline stood behind her in the shower, water cascaded over them, their bodies grinded together in sync.

 

“OH MY GOD!” Jane’s hips bucked as she rode Jacqueline’s fingers.

 

Jacqueline leaned down to Jane’s neck and nibbled, sucking and then pulling the skin taut with her teeth.

 

“Yes. YES! Oh Fuck!” Jane couldn’t keep the warmth that spread from her belly from washing over her and sending tremors through her whole body as she climaxed while Jacqueline still fucked her.

  


“Jane? Are you home?” Sutton called from the living room of their apartment, she looked around to see clothes had been strewn everywhere.

 

“Oh Fuck.” Jacqueline slid her fingers from inside Jane and pushed the shower curtain aside. “Is that Sutton?”

 

“She wasn’t supposed to be back until tomorrow!” Jane whispered. “She doesn’t know you’re here, I’ll go out and distract her and you can run.”

 

“Jane. I have no clothes on. I am not running out of your apartment wet and naked.” Jacqueline said as she shook her head.

 

Sutton looked closer at the articles of clothing. At first she thought it was just Jane’s but then saw shoes that she knew Jane could never afford and that were 2 sizes too big.

 

“Jane, do you have someone in there with you?!” Sutton shouted as a giant grin spread across her face.

 

“Well, there goes that plan….” Jane shut the shower off and wrapped a towel around herself.

 

Then Sutton saw the jacket that she had picked out for Jacqueline the day before hanging from a lamp and it dawned on her.

 

“Jacqueline!” Sutton exclaimed as Jane and Jacqueline walked out of the bathroom looking like kids who had gotten caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

  
  


 

Jacqueline, who was now fully dressed, sat next to Jane on the couch sipping her coffee as Sutton stared at them.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? Does Kat know? When did this start?” Sutton quizzed Jane before turning towards Jacqueline. “Aren’t you married? To your husband?”

 

“You might as well as call Kat to come over so we only have to do this once.” Jacqueline said to Jane before settling more comfortably into  her seat.

 

Fifteen minutes later and Kat was also staring at Jacqueline and Jane with her jaw on the floor.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us? Who else knows? When did this start?” Kat interrogated Jane then turned and faced Jacqueline. “Aren’t you married? To your husband?”

 

Jacqueline chuckled and sighed. “You guys are definitely best friends”

 

Jacqueline gently set her coffee down on the table and leaned forward looking straight at Sutton and Kat.

 

“Before any questions are answered I need to know that this…” Jacqueline said as she motioned at herself and Jane. “stays here. You can not tell anyone.”

 

Sutton and Kat both nodded vigorously.

 

“Fill them in Jane.” Jacqueline nodded towards the girls as she picked her coffee back up and sipped from it.

  
  


 

The following Monday on the way to the office Kat and Sutton still grilled Jane for every detail about her relationship with their boss Jacqueline Carlyle.

 

“Wait, wait, wait… did you say strap-on?” Kat asked with one eyebrow raised.

 

“No wait, I want to hear more about the Louboutin heels in her office.” Sutton joked as she nudged Jane in the ribs.

 

“Guys we can’t talk about this here what if someone finds out….” Jane trailed off and stopped walking.

 

Kat and Sutton stopped moving and looked back at her.

 

“Jane what’s wrong?” Sutton asked as she waved her hand in front of Jane’s face and tried to get her attention.

 

Jane tilted her head towards Jacqueline’s office and then made a beeline for the fashion closet.

 

Once all three girls were inside Jane finally spit out what had caused her so much trepidation.

 

“That’s Ian, Jacqueline’s husband. I totally forgot that it’s their anniversary tomorrow. That’s why he’s bringing her flowers.” Jane explained.

 

“I thought they had a cool, open, polyamory, kind of thing going?” Kat said nonchalantly.

 

“Yea. They do. That doesn’t mean I want to see them together.” Jane snapped.

 

Jane poked her head out of the closet just in time to see Jacqueline and her husband kiss before he turned to leave. As he walked to the exit he caught Jane’s eye and winked at her. Jane quickly pulled her head back into the closet and shut the door.

 

“Ugh… I fucking hate Mondays.” Jane groaned as she slumped to the ground her back resting against the closet door.

 

Kat and Sutton tried their hardest to comfort Jane but without much success.

 

“Thanks guys. I appreciate it. Unfortunately this is just something I’m going to have to get used to.” Jane sighed and buried her head in her lap.

  
  


 

Jane was at her desk when Jacqueline walked into the bullpen to talk with the writers.

 

“I need a writer to review the new dating app _SetYouUp_.” Jacqueline said as her eyes scanned through all of her employees. “It’s a blind date concept with a who-knows-you-better-than-your-best-friend twist.”

 

Jacqueline was avoiding making eye contact with Jane, there was no way she was going to give this article to her young companion.

 

“Alex, how about you?” Jacqueline scowled at her writers for not volunteering.

 

“Single, ready to mingle.” Alex, the only male writer at Scarlet, nodded at Jacqueline.

 

“No! I can do it!” Jane interjected. “I’m not exclusive, and I could date more than one person at a time, so, yeah, I’ll do it.”

 

Jacqueline winced when she heard Jane’s voice. She slowly turned to look at Jane, her expression, to any other employees would look to be one of intrigue but Jane could see the hurt in her eyes and just a touch of jealousy.

 

“Great.” Jacqueline said through a thin smile that was more of a grimace.

 

Jacqueline then turned on her heel and went back to her office leaving Jane sitting alone at her desk.

 

 _“Do you not want me to write this article?”_ Jane texted her boss.

 

 _“No, it’s fine. You’ll do a great job.”_ Jacqueline sent back.

 

_“Fine isn’t fine. Good is good and okay is okay but fine is bad. Are you upset about this?”_

 

Jane’s head snapped up as she heard Jacqueline call her name as she instructed her to come into her office.

 

“Close the door Jane.” Jacqueline was seated at her desk when Jane came in.

 

“Jacqueline I’m confused. You know I’m the perfect person to write this article, why wouldn’t you just ask me to?” Jane said as she shut the door.

 

“Because I don’t want to see you date other people, especially for an article in my magazine.” Jacqueline stated posessively. Her eyes bored a hole through Jane.

 

“Well I don’t want to see you with your husband but I got a nice dollop of that with my coffee this morning.” Jane spat back.

 

Both were silent for several minutes. Eventually Jacqueline sighed, stood up, and walked over to the couch. She patted the cushion beside her motioning for Jane to join her.

 

“Jane, I realize this is a complicated situation. And you were correct. I had no right to tell you that you couldn’t see other people, especially considering my marital status.” Jacqueline placed her hand on Jane’s knee. “Go on the date, go on a million dates, just know that I’ll be here when you get back.”

 

Jane squeezed Jacqueline’s hand lightly. “It’s not that I _want_ to see other people, how could I when I have the most amazing person right here in front of me. But, I don’t want to limit my writing because of an undefined relationship.”

 

“Go. But tell Sutton and Kat they better pick a good one!” Jacqueline smiled in that way that always made Jane’s heart melt and her butterflies start up.

  
  


 

Jane glared at Kat and Sutton as they went through potential dates on her phone. She didn’t like the way they giggled at the thought of setting her up with a guy who had a face tattoo.

 

“Wait, so Jacqueline is cool with this?” Kat asked, still unsure of the whole thing.

 

“Yeah I guess, she told me to go on dates.”

 

“Okay, well, don’t forget you guys are coming over to Richard’s for dinner tonight. 8pm, don’t be late.” Sutton squealed at the thought of her friends getting to hang out with her boyfriend for the first time. Since he was a board member at the magazine their relationship, like Jane and Jacqueline’s, was secret.

  


 

Jane walked into the bar looking around trying to find the guy that Kat and Sutton had set her up with.

 

“Jane.”  He called out to her as he stood. His eyes roamed over her body and his tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his lip.

 

“How are you doing?” He asked as they shook hands and then he motioned towards the seat next to him.

 

Jane and her date, Landon, sat and talked for quite awhile. Jane was surprised with how well they had hit it off and at how good of a job Kat and Sutton did. They eventually moved from their bar stools to a table to continue their conversations more comfortably.

 

Jane’s phone buzzed beside her, she looked down and saw Sutton reminding her to leave now for Richard’s. Landon teased her about leaving early and asked her to stay for another drink. Jane was about to politely decline when he leaned forward and kissed her. She was surprised at first but then settled into the kiss. As she started kissing him back her phone went off again. She expected it to be Sutton nagging her to leave but it wasn’t.

 

_“Are you busy?_

_Dinner and a Shower?”_

 

It was from Jacqueline.

 

Jane frowned and then put her phone face down on the table and turned back to her date.

“I think I can stay a little bit longer.”

 

“Can we get another round!” Landon shouted to the bartender.

  
  


 

At eight o’clock sharp Kat was at Richard’s, and she was the first one there. They made really awkward small talk as they waited for Jane and Sutton to arrive.

 

“I’m here! I’m here.” Jane shouted as she drunkenly slid into the apartment. She then flopped down on the couch.

“Do you have a glass of water?”

 

“Coming right up.”

 

Jane told Kat about her date and how it had been going well but then Jacqueline had texted asking her if she was busy tonight and if she wanted to do dinner... and other stuff, which had upset her a little so she just kept drinking and made out with Landon. And that he had asked for a second date.

 

“I’m sorry, did you say Jacqueline texted you?” Richard asked, his head tilted to one side. “And she asked you to dinner?”

 

“Oh fuck.” Jane’s hand shot over her mouth. She had totally forgotten that Richard was standing right behind her.

 

“I’m so sorry I’m late! I was at _HIGH_ Tea” Sutton said as she ran into the apartment. “But I brought dessert! It’s pot!” She whispered holding out a napkin filled with petit fours.

 

“Jane, what’s going on with you and Jacqueline?” Richard prodded.

 

“Oh! Did you tell him?” Sutton asked excitedly.

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“Jane and Jacqueline have been hooking up!” Sutton said with a huge smile which quickly faded as she realized what she had done.

“Oh. I wasn’t supposed to say that was I?”

 

“Richard you can’t tell anyone! Please you don’t understand how bad this would be if it got out.” Jane pleaded

 

“Actually Jane,” Richard said looking at Sutton. “I understand exactly.”

 

That night all three girls ended up climbing into Richard’s bathtub, with clothes but sans water.  They drank, ate, and laughed while Richard was an awkward fourth wheel. Jane eventually texted Jacqueline back

 

_“Yeaaaaa… busy 2night._

_Had dater woth PLandonb._

_And dinnert wit Katy & Suttonm.” _

 

It wasn’t her best work but that’s what 3 vodka sodas and 2 pot-infused petit fours did to Tiny Jane.

 

 

Jacqueline sat on her couch at home and tried to decipher what Jane’s text had meant. She worked out most of it but eventually gave up on figuring out what a _“PLandonb”_ was. She tossed her phone on the coffee table and tried to distract her envious mind by diving into a book, but it was no use. No one had ever gotten to her like that. Not even her husband, who had taken cruises with boyfriends in the past. None of that had ever made her as jealous and irritated as knowing that Jane, _her Jane,_ had been out on a date with some guy who had probably spent most of the night feeling her up. Jacqueline was annoyed that she was getting so protective of Jane and that she let her feelings get so wrapped up in her.

  


 

The next day at work Jane was in the fashion closet with Sutton and Kat trying to figure out if she could handle dating more than one person.

 

“He’s coming over at 8. I can do this, right? I mean if Jacqueline can juggle….?”

 

“Yes, you are a modern millennial woman.” Sutton said encouragingly.

 

“Yes, I am. But two people? I mean, when I get froyo, I get one topping, one flavor…” Jane managed to get onto a froyo metaphor rant but finally circled back around. “The point is, I don’t do messy. And that’s what this is.”

 

Jane wanted this to be simple. She wanted it to be just her and Jacqueline. Together. Maybe on a beach somewhere sipping mai tais. Unfortunately this was never going to be simple and Jane, as much as she loved Jacqueline with every fiber of her being, was still trying to figure out if she could live with that.

  
  


 

Jane stayed late at work as she tried to finish up her blind date article. She was so focused that she hadn’t noticed that Jacqueline’s husband had come into the office until he said goodbye to her as he and Jacqueline left for their anniversary dinner.

 

“Good night Jane.” Ian called out across the bullpen.

 

“Goodnight.” She replied absentmindedly and then did a double take when she realized who she had been talking to.

 

“How’s the story coming?” Jacqueline was digging in her purse so she didn’t notice Jane’s jaw drop so low that she had to stoop down to pick it back up.

 

“Great.” Jane’s eyes travelled from Jacqueline’s perfectly toned legs to her perfectly coiffed hair making a few scenic stops at her hips and chest on the way up. “Turns out my friends know me better than I know myself, cause I have a second date with their match.”

 

“Oh.” Jacqueline’s head tilted and her lips pursed slightly.

 

“And he doesn’t have genital piercings.”

 

Jacqueline and Ian both chuckled as they turned to look at Jane.

 

“Actually, that remains to be seen.” Jane couldn’t help but chuckle too.

“So 20 years, huh? How do you do it?”

 

“That...is simple. She’s smarter than I am, and I know it, and I accept it.” Ian said sincerely as he held Jacqueline’s hand.

 

“And he is kinder than I am, and I know that, and I accept that.” Jacqueline caressed his face. “And we got lucky….”

 

They looked at each other with so much affection and respect it made Jane happy. Normally seeing them would have filled her with envy but this time, for some reason, she could almost feel their love radiate through the office. That’s when she realized that she didn’t need to have all of Jacqueline to herself, just having a piece of her was more than she thought she would have. Jacqueline deserved so much more than Jane could ever give her and this allowed them both the freedom to do things they wanted to do. Jane wasn’t ready for a family or raising children and it wouldn’t be right for her to try to seperate Jacqueline from hers.

 

Jane was brought back to the real world when Jacqueline’s phone rang.

 

“......And you’re very handsome,” Jacqueline looked down at her phone. “Ugh. And my husband is eternally patient when work intervenes.”

 

They turned and headed back to Jacqueline’s office so she could deal with this new problem. Jane smiled at Ian and he nodded back at her as he followed Jacqueline.

  


 

That night Landon came over to Jane’s before they were supposed to head out for dinner. They sat on the couch and talked and drank wine. Before long Jane had pushed him backwards, climbed onto his lap to straddle him, and kissed him feverishly.

 

“Okay, I’ve never said this to a girl before, but could we just talk first…” He said as he gently moved Jane back to her seat next to him.

 

“Oh, yeah, talking is good….” Jane was so embarrassed.

  
  


 

The following evening at Scarlet after everyone else had gone home Jane and Jacqueline sat on the couch in her office chatting.

 

“So how was your anniversary dinner?”

 

“Jane, we don’t have to talk about that….”

 

“No, it’s cool, I’ve come to terms with it and I want to be with you and that it part of it. A big part of it. But seeing you two last night and how much you adored each other made it a lot easier.”

 

“Well, Jane, that’s a very mature way to handle that. Thank you. And our dinner was lovely, I will spare you the details though.” Jacqueline said with a wink

 

“Ah, yes, thank you.” Jane laughed. She liked this, that her and Jacqueline could hang out and talk like normal people.

 

“How was your second date with… what was his name? PLandonb?”

 

“Ugh. Landon.” Jane rolled her eyes. “Don’t ask. And no, there won’t be a third date.”

 

“What happened?! Jane did he mistreat you in some way?” Jacqueline was ready to kick some ass.

 

“No, nothing like that. Though I appreciate your concern. It was actually quite the opposite.” Jane said sheepishly. “I was all over him and he was definitely looking for something slower and more long term. Which made for an uncomfortable rest of the night.”

 

“Well he doesn’t know what he’s missing…” Jacqueline said as she pulled Jane on top of her and kissed her deeply.


	8. The End of the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! I know it has been forever since I updated and I have 87 million excuses for that but I won't bother you with them. Shout out to my wife for guilt-ing me back into writing.

 

Jane, Sutton, and Kat all stood at the sink brushing their teeth. Kat was staying with her friends due to a bedbug infestation at her place. It was like having a sleepover and all of the girls loved hanging out together. Kat wasn’t seeing Adena and Sutton had just broken up with Richard and although Jane was  _ with  _ their boss Jacqueline she was free to see other people. 

 

“You know this is the first time in awhile that we’ve all been single.” Jane said while pointing her toothbrush at her friends.

 

“You’re not single Tiny Jane.” Kat quipped back.

 

“Okay well no, but I can see other people and I think I might want to. It’ll give me something else to do other than pine over Jacqueline, especially when she’s with her husband.”

 

Kat and Sutton just looked at each other and went back to their morning routines. 

 

“You guys said that if we were ever single at the same time, you would do group tinder with me.” 

 

Sutton argued that the conversation had been after too much alcohol and was in no way binding. 

 

Jane set up the app on her phone then proceeded to do the same to Kat’s once it was unlocked. Sutton took some convincing but eventually conceded. 

 

“Great. This will be fun. Promise.” Jane flashed a huge grin to her friends who looked less than convinced.

  
  
  
  


Jacqueline walked through the lobby of the Safford building and found Richard sitting at a table near the cafe.

 

“Richard, we’re supposed to meet in my office in about ten minutes.” She said as he stood.

 

“I’ll just tell you here…” Richard nervously told the editor-in-chief of Scarlet magazine that Safford was going to be closing down two titles completely and doing wide spread layouts throughout the rest of the publications. “Things will be a little different at Scarlet too, print side only. Digital is still strong.” 

 

Jacqueline’s face showed none of what went on in her mind. She was worried for all of her employees, how was she going to be able to save them. And Jane…. If Jane found out about this she would be a basket case. 

 

Jacqueline nodded at the board member thanking him and was about to turn to leave when she realized that he looked tired. Really tired.

 

“Richard, is everything okay?” She asked as she placed her hand on his arm.

 

“Oh. Yeah, I’m good.” He wouldn’t meet her eyes.

 

“Richard. We’ve known each other for how long? You haven’t shaved, your shirt is wrinkled, and your socks do not match your tie. I know when something is wrong so let’s try this again. Is everything okay?”

 

He sighed. “I guess there’s no harm in telling you. It doesn’t matter anymore anyways and you’re in a similar situation.”

 

“What do you mean?” Jacqueline folded her arms across her chest and glared at Richard.

 

Richard then proceeded to inform Jacqueline about his relationship with Sutton and that he knew about her and Jane.

  
  
  
  


“Jane, walk with me.” Jacqueline asked in the way that isn’t really asking. 

 

Jane obliged happily, following Jacqueline always offered the best view at Scarlet. Especially when Jacqueline was wearing one of her pencil skirts. 

 

On their way into her office Jacqueline pushed Jane to steer away from the political articles she had recently been writing but wouldn’t say anything more than wanting to make sure Jane was getting traction. Once they were behind the closed glass door Jacqueline shot daggers at Jane.

 

“When were you going to tell me that Richard knew about us?”

 

“Oh. Right, well, I was going to but that was the night when we ended up on that couch over there.” Jane motioned to the red couch in Jacqueline’s office. “Until one in the morning if you recall.”

 

Jacqueline did recall. How could she forget. They had spent six hours talking and laughing. Well, only an hour of that was talking, the other five hours held more physical activities. The memory caused Jacqueline’s heart to flutter as the spot between her thighs heated up. 

 

She took a breath to calm the butterflies and placed a hand on her desk to steady herself. “Regardless Jane, I think you could have found the time to share that information with me, and that he had been dating Sutton.” 

 

“I’m sorry, you’re right, I should have told you.” Jane moved until she was inches from Jacqueline and leaned up towards her ear. “I can make it up to you later.” 

 

Jacqueline blushed thoroughly and grabbed at Jane’s hips as she felt teeth nibble against her earlobe.  Jane quickly pulled away just in case any eyes happened to be looking into Jacqueline’s office.

 

“Can you forgive me?” Jane batted her eyelashes feigning innocence as she let her fingers brush against her bosses inner thigh.

 

“Jane…..” Jacqueline managed to whisper a warning as her eyes fluttered. 

 

Jane didn’t try to hide the smirk on her face as she walked out into the bullpen feeling triumphant for having left the Editor-In-Chief of Scarlet tongue tied. 

  
  
  
  


Jacqueline stood at her desk, hands braced against the edge for support, for what felt like hours while she regained her composure. She hated that Jane could nearly bring her to her knees with the simplest of actions. But she wouldn't change it if she could. Finally, when her legs no longer felt like jello, she made her way to the door.

 

“Kat! Could you…” She motioned for her social media director to come into her office. 

 

“Close the door please. And sit.” Jacqueline perched on the arm of the sofa while Kat hurried to sit in the chair opposite her. 

 

Kat tried to update her boss on the quarterly reports but was promptly cut off.

 

“Kat, I need this to stay between us.” Jacqueline wrang her hands nervously as she explained that with print sales down they were most likely going have to downsize. She shot a look into the bullpen at her writers, she willed Kat’s eyes to follow her line of sight.

Kat’s eyes connected with the back of her brunette friend’s head.

 

“Kat. I want to reiterate: this is privileged information.” 

 

The subtle nod she directed towards Jane let Kat know exactly what she meant.

 

“I understand.” Kat nodded as she headed out the door.

 

Jacqueline watched as Kat tried, and failed, to look nonchalant when she pulled Jane into the fashion closet and furiously fired off a text message that brought Sutton running. She chuckled as she shook her head and went back to her desk. She was going to have to teach these girls a thing or two about subtlety. 

  
  
  


That evening Kat, Sutton, and Jane sat at a bar waiting for their group tinder date to start. 

 

“Anyone else heard layoff rumors?” Sutton tossed the question to her friends. 

 

Kat nearly choked on her drink.

 

“Layoff rumors?!?” Jane squeaked. “Wait, do you guys think that’s why Jacqueline was asking me about my tracking numbers?”

 

“Well… remember this morning when I pulled you guys in to the closet?” Kat asked as she avoided eye contact by staring into her drink. “I told you there were going to be some changes happening at Scarlet soon…”

 

At that moment their dates arrived delaying the conversation until a later time.

  
  


 

Jane and Sutton, having withstood all they cared to of their abysmal dates, left early claiming a Scarlet emergency. Kat, still enjoying hers, decided to stay and get to know her date better.

 

Kat’s date ended poorly as well and she made her way back to Jane and Sutton’s apartment. While on the phone telling Adena about how worried she was that her friends were going to be fired she failed to notice Jane exiting her room. Jane, having heard plenty of the conversation, made her presence known. 

 

“J-Jane..”

 

“So  _ we _ might get fired?” Jane asked while looking down at her hands.

 

Kat pulled her blanket over her head and was thankful to hear Jane return to her bedroom and shut the door. 

  
  


 

Jane did the only thing she could think of, she called Jacqueline. She was quite surprised when her call was answered quickly despite the late hour.

 

Jacqueline panicked when she saw her young lover’s name appear on her screen so late in the evening, especially since they hadn’t talked all day. 

 

“Jane! Is everything okay?!” She asked as she stepped out of her living room leaving her husband and boys to continue a movie on their own.

 

“Yes, I’m sorry to bother you so late but I overheard some layoff rumors and I’m worried and I didn’t know what else to do. And I missed you..” 

 

Jacqueline sighed in relief. “Ah, okay, well, let’s take this one step at a time. First off, you are not a bother and you are welcome to call me at anytime, day or night. Secondly, yes, there is some talk of layoffs but I am doing everything I can to save everyone I can. And third, I missed you too. I barely saw you at all today, though that was probably for the best because your ass looked amazing in those jeans.”

 

“Oh, so you like me in jeans? I really would have thought you preferred skirts for their easy access capabilities.” Jane chuckled.

 

“Well actually, my preference is when you’re wearing nothing at all..”

 

Jane felt her whole body flush when she imagined herself standing naked in front of Jacqueline. 

 

“Wait, I called to talk about layoffs and here you are talking about clothing preferences. If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were trying to distract me.”

 

“Is it working?” Jacqueline asked in that husky voice that sent an instant flood of moisture into Jane’s pants.

 

Jane’s breath caught in her throat as she felt her arousal building, she couldn’t stop her hand as it made its way passed the waistband of her pajama pants. She also couldn’t stop the moan that passed her lips as her fingers brushed over her clit on the way down.

 

“Jane… What are you doing?”

 

Another moan as she teased her middle finger through her wetness.

“What do you think I’m doing?” Jane answered breathlessly.

 

Jacqueline peeked back in on her family and saw they were content and unbothered so she returned to the hallway where she would be out of earshot. 

“Well, it sounds like you’re fucking yourself.”

 

Jane bit her lip, she loved hearing Jacqueline say  _ fuck _ . She was so turned on it hurt, she slipped her two middle fingers into herself. She whimpered at the contact.

 

“Mmm… And it sounds like you just slid two fingers in.” Jacqueline kept her voice hushed and squeezed her thighs together. “Now Jane you are going to do exactly as I say. Curl your fingers up and rub circles on your g-spot.”

 

Jane did exactly as she was instructed and had to turn her head into her pillow to muffle the sounds coming out of her mouth.

 

“Ah, good girl. Now use the heel of your palm to push down on your clit as you fuck yourself.” At this point Jacqueline knew her underwear were ruined as she instructed Jane closer and closer to orgasm. 

 

She wished she had both hands free so she could tweak a nipple, but she didn’t dare put Jacqueline on speakerphone when the walls were so thin. She would just have to make do with the one.

 

“Jacqueline, ugh….. I’m getting so close.” Jane panted out.

 

“You will not come yet. Fuck yourself faster and grind your hips into your hand. ” Jacqueline was about to come herself despite having no physical contact. Just listening to Jane’s breathing and hearing the sounds of Jane’s hand thrusting into herself was enough to bring her to the edge. 

 

“J-Ja- Jacqueline…. If you don’t let me come, uhnn, right now….” Jane’s eyes were screwed shut but she was seeing stars, she kept rubbing her g-spot as she plunged into herself harder and faster. “I.. will… ne-ver touch you…. Ah-ah-again.”

 

“Come for me Jane.” Jacqueline whispered as she lightly brushed her clit through her pants and felt her own orgasm roll through her body.

 

Jane came with a silent scream as her back arched off of her bed and she came harder than she ever had. Her hand stilled but her hips kept thrusting through the aftershocks. She felt something warm and sticky shoot into her hand and run down her leg.

 

“What the fuck?!?” Jane exclaimed. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Jacqueline struggled to catch her breath, she had never come from such minimal stimulation before.

 

“Well that’s new…” Jane began to giggle as she realized what had happened.

 

“Jane, what is going on??” Jacqueline was beginning to worry now.

 

“I think the technical term is ejaculating,” Jane giggled some more “but most people call it squirting. It’s never happened to me before.”

 

“I think we are  _ definitely _ going to have to explore that more, and soon….”

  
  
  
  
  


 

The following morning Jane and Sutton discussed the possible layoffs, Jane realized that both Kat and Jacqueline had tried to warn and help her. 

“I am not going down without a fight.” Jane stated and made her way up to Scarlet.

  
  


Jane walked in to Jacqueline’s office to deliver some new pitches for writing topics, she couldn’t help but notice that her boss was avoiding eye contact with her. 

 

“Sex Sessions That Ended in a Trip to the ER. The Boobgasm: Not Your Mother’s Motor Boating. And, Introducing the Butt Facial, and for that one, I would actually get a butt facial and write about the experience.” Jane rattled off her list and watched as Jacqueline feigned indifference at every topic.

 

“That interests you?” Jacqueline quirked an eyebrow but continued to shuffle items around on her desk in an effort to look busy.

 

“Yes, I’m very interested in a butt facial.” Jane struggled to keep a straight face.

 

Jacqueline’s eyes trailed up and down Jane’s body, lingering on the short hemline of her skirt. She really did love when Jane wore skirts, except today she was about to go to the board and fight for all of her employees and she did not need this distraction. She did not need to think about Jane’s hand and what she did to herself last night or what she would have given to have seen that performance in person. And she did not need to think about how all she wanted to do was make Jane sit on her desk and fuck her senseless. No, she did not need to think about any of that, but she was. Which of course turned her into a bumbling idiot causing her to drop things, which meant she had to bend down to pick them up, which meant that when she stood up again there was no way for her to avoid letting her eyes linger on every inch of Jane’s exposed skin. Jacqueline gulped in fresh air and tried to maintain her composure.

 

“Jacqueline, I really want to give you what you-- uh-- this magazine needs.”  

 

“Well, let’s get you going on the butt facial, and keep it fun and light.” Jacqueline stuttered out as best she could once she was finally able to make eye contact. 

 

Jane stepped in to Jacqueline’s personal space, leaned in, and whispered in her ear. “I made such a mess last night, I wish you had been there to clean me up.” She let the tip of her tongue brush the shell of Jacqueline’s ear before stepping back. 

 

Jacqueline took a shuddering breath, made one sharp nod, and turned briskly out of her office making a beeline for the elevator. Once inside she let herself slump against the wall and tried to sort through her thoughts and feelings. She knew she cared for Jane greatly, found her charming, exhilarating, and the sex was amazing. What she didn’t know was why she felt so alone whenever Jane wasn’t around her. She had had plenty of other lovers over the years but had never become so attached to any of them, much less fallen in love with one. She had her husband, her family, her home, but all of it seemed to pale in comparison to her Jane. The thought sent shivers of fear down her spine despite the warmth that radiated through her body at the mere thought of Jane. Distance.

She would have to distance herself from her young lover in order to keep everything else safe.

That thought terrified her even more.

  
  
  
  
  


 

Jane didn’t hear from Jacqueline for the rest of the day, or that night, and the next morning she learned, through her assistant, that Jacqueline had meetings out of the office all day. She her boss multiple times to check in but all of her messages went unread until late afternoon when she finally got an email. 

 

_ “Jane,  _

 

_ I apologize for not getting back to you earlier, the day has been quite hectic. I also would like to apologize for not having the courage to do this is in person but I need to ask that you give me some space, there are several issues I need to attend to and can not do so if I am otherwise preoccupied. I understand if my request hurts you, but please know that is not my intention, quite the opposite. I have meant every word I have said to you and would not take a second of it back. I’m not asking to end anything, just to slow down and put things on pause.  _

 

_ I look forward to seeing you at the office on Monday and I hope you enjoy your weekend. _

 

_ Jacqueline” _

  
  


Jane sat at her desk speechless, did Jacqueline just break up with her? Over email? No, she didn’t, but it sure felt that way.

  
  


Minutes later Jane received a phone call from the editor at  _ Incite _ and was asked to come in to interview. She politely declined at first but then thought better of it and accepted. She figured that with layoffs coming and Jacqueline wanting space it may be time to see if the grass is really greener on the other side.


	9. Before Tequila Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane gets two offers from Incite and has some decisions to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to the wife @bhazel33 thanks babe!
> 
> also, this went so differently than I had originally thought it was going to but I'm just along for the ride. I have no idea what I'm doing so we'll all be surprised together.

Jane, Kat, and Sutton were stuck in New York traffic, but not just any New York traffic. This was _Mr. 45 is in from D.C. and the whole city is gridlocked_ traffic.

 

“We’re officially late. I’m gonna miss the pitch meeting.” Jane huffed out in the back of a cab squished in the middle of her favorite people.

 

“How many times does he have to come back here? Doesn’t he live somewhere else now?” Sutton wondered aloud as she finished her makeup.

 

“Yeah, Mar-a-Lago. How’s the pro/con list coming?” Kat finally chimed in, glancing up from her phone.

 

“It’s a pro/pro list.” Jane corrected. “In this column is all the reasons to stay at Scarlet, and in this column is all the reasons to go to Incite.”

 

Sutton’s head shot up as she glared in Jane’s direction “You’re not going to Incite.”

 

“Yeah, but I might. I mean look at this pro list. It’s a super sexy startup, it’s well-funded, and there’s no patriarchy upstairs telling us what we can and can’t cover. I have to give them an answer by tomorrow, and I don’t know what I’m gonna do. It’s tied…”

 

“Well, I can help with that. You get to work with your best friends! Put that on the Scarlet side!”

 

“Yeah! And don’t forget about Jacqueline.” Kat cut in.

“About that…” Jane bit her lip as she tried to figure out how to tell her best friends that she thought she had been dumped, or was getting dumped.

 Jane thanked her lucky stars when their cabbie decided at that moment to throw the cab in reverse in order to take a side alley to bypass traffic which sent all three girls flying into a heap in the backseat. Subsequently tabling all conversation until they could meet in the closet later.

  
  
  


Jacqueline strode into the Scarlet bullpen breathing fire and barking orders at her assistant. She marched into the conference room and was surprised to see only three of her writers in the pitch meeting.

Of course, one of those writers was Jane. She did not to see Jane right now, or be around her. This was the first time Jacqueline regretted everything that had happened between her and that silly girl. She was used to commanding the attention of every person in the room, used to being completely confident in every decision she made, used to being in control.

This girl… no, she wasn’t a girl, she was a young woman who was passionate and breathtaking and insufferably charming… she stole the breath from Jacqueline’s body, shattered her confidence, caused her to lose all control. Jacqueline did _not_  need to see her right now. So she did what she had to do and refused to look at Jane’s sweet face.

 

“Did everyone quit?” She spread her arms wide begging her employees to quell her confusion.

 

“They’re all running late because of the road closures.” Sage remarked.

 

“Of course. Nevertheless, we will persist. I refuse to cancel a pitch meeting on account of _that man_. Jane, you first.” She said as nonchalantly as possible while avoiding eye contact with her young paramour.

As Jane flipped through her notes Jacqueline couldn’t help but notice a set of columns that were titled with _Scarlet_ and _Incite_. She looked up and saw frightened eyes looking back into hers.

 

The puzzle began to piece itself together.

Jane was going to leave her.

 

Well that was what she had wanted right? Distance? She could hardly be mad that her wishes were being respected. But she still felt the heat of rage and jealousy that coursed through her veins at the thought of Jane being with anyone else, even if it was just professionally.

 

“Oh, here it is.” Jane’s nervous voice interrupted her thoughts.

 

As Jane ran through her pitch for genderless clothing Jacqueline continued to avoid looking into her eyes as best as she could.

 

“Stop right there. You had me at drop-crotch floral pants.” She cut Jane off and then instructed her to give the assignment to Alex and do the monthly quiz instead.

  
  
  
  


“So, guess what? Jacqueline took my pitch and gave it to Alex.” Jane pouted as she vented to Sutton. “I think she’s pushing me away.”

 

“This is going in your pro- _Incite_ column, isn’t it? Wait, why is she pushing you away?”

 

“Well, that’s what I was going to talk to you guys about this morning…” As Jane filled her friend in on the email she had gotten from their boss and the ensuing silent treatment her phone chirped with a text notification.

 

“It’s Pinstripe guy. You know, Ryan, that guy I hooked up with a few times before Jacqueline. He wants to grab coffee.” Jane made to put her phone back in her pocket but it was snatched away by Sutton. “Wh-- Sutton, don’t! Oh my God. Stop.”

 

“He wants coffee, not relationship counseling. Oh and look he’s in the lobby now. Jane, if you’re thinking about going to Incite and Jacqueline wants space then go and chat with Pinstripe, see what he’s up to.”

 

“Fine, but you have to fill Kat in on everything I’ve told you while I’m gone.”

 

“Done. Have fun Tiny Jane.” Sutton called after her as Jane made her way down to the lobby of the Steinem Publishing building.

  
  
  
  


Jane saw Ryan sitting at a bistro table and approached him from behind. She couldn’t help the pull she felt towards him, they had always had a good time together, they just weren’t meant to be in a relationship together. She placed her hand on his shoulder and slid it down to his bicep as she made her way around to face him.

 

“Hey, I was surprised to hear from you. It’s been awhile. What’s up?” She couldn’t help but notice the devastated look on his face.

 

“ I just wanted to say goodbye. You won’t be running into this guy in the elevator anymore. No more coffee shop banter, cause… I just got fired.” Ryan tried to play it cool but the disappointment was evident as he explained that his magazine had cut over half of their editorial staff, himself included. “I wanted to tell you… I’ll miss seeing you around.”

 

He extended a hand to shake but Jane batted it away and embraced him. Her eyes fluttered closed as she inhaled his cologne and remembered the nights spent together. When her eyes reopened they made contact with Jacqueline’s as she stood at the top of the stairs in the lobby. She wondered if Ryan could feel the daggers that were being glared into his back.

Jane offered a polite farewell and promises of drinks as she peeled herself away from Ryan. She flinched when she noticed how furious Jacqueline looked but couldn’t help the glimmer of hope she felt when she realized that if Jacqueline was jealous then that meant she still cared. She made her way up the stairs slowly and maintained eye contact the entire way.   


As she stood shoulder to shoulder with the older woman at the top of the stairs, surrounded by dozens of workers who hurried past them, Jane felt time slow. She let her eyes drag down and then back up Jacqueline’s body, she really did love when her boss wore power suits, and stopped when their eyes connected once more.

 

She leaned in as close as possible, until her lips brushed the outer shell of and ear and grazed blonde hair, before she took a step back and looked defiantly into blue eyes.

 

“Sorry,” Jane let her hand rest gently on Jacqueline’s wrist. “I forgot you wanted space.” And with that she turned on her heel and made her way to the closet.

 

Jane realized it was immature to play catty games but maybe Sutton had a point; Jacqueline had pushed her away and she may go to Incite, she might as well have some fun.

  
  
  


When Jacqueline saw Jane hurry out of the bullpen and into the elevator she felt a pang of worry. She was on her feet to follow before she knew what she was doing. She exited into the lobby and was thirty paces behind as she watched the girl run a hand down the arm of that _Lothario._ She rolled her eyes as her hands tightened into fists. She attempted to quench the contempt and jealousy she felt careening through her body. Rage roared through her next as she watched the boy wrap his arms around Jane.

_Her Jane._

But then Jane looked up and she saw the recognition flash in her eyes. Her entire body softened and relaxed as she watched the two seperate before her brunette beauty glided across tiled floor towards her.

 

She held her breath as she felt those petal soft lips skim across her skin sending goosebumps down her arms. But nothing prepared her for the poison that fell from that deceptively sweet mouth. She should have seen it coming, she asked for this, she couldn’t be mad at the girl for doing as she asked.

 

She felt, more than saw, Jane turn from her and leave. So Jacqueline strode through the lobby and out Steinem’s doors, she needed some fresh air. Or at least as fresh as it got in New York.

  
  
  
  


After meeting with Kat and Sutton in the closet Jane learns that Kat’s girlfriend Adena is stuck in customs. The girl’s leapt into action trying to reach their local immigration office. Jane was in the break room, waiting on hold, when she received a call, from editor at Incite that she interviewed with…

 

_Jane sat across from an alluring redhead and tried to listen. She found herself captivated by the confidence that rolled off of the other woman in waves._

_She watched as Victoria’s eyes trailed down her face before landing on her red-painted lips._

_“Can I say something? And I hope I’m not out of line, but I get the sense from your writing that you have a lot more to say.” Victoria flashed a coy smirk._

_“I don’t know about that…” Jane tried to wave off the compliment but couldn’t help the blush that covered her cheeks. That woman sure had a way with words, and her piercing eyes made Jane’s body warm a few degrees._

_“But it’s all very ‘Scarlet’ . I’d be curious to hear what you have to say when it’s just you talking. The editor tilted her head as she regarded the young writer._

_“Okay, okay I’m backing off.” Victoria held he hands up in mock surrender when she didn’t receive a response. She leaned forward on her desk and tossed Jane another thousand-watt smile. “I can tell you’re reluctant. When we start this interview for real, I want you to want this job.”_

_Jane sat up straighter and listened intently as Incite was sold to her. She left the interview with a job offer and Victoria’s personal phone number, which Jane had been assured was not the editor’s usual habit but was because she had ‘dazzled’ her. Part of Jane felt like she had just flirted her way into a job, a job she wasn’t even sure she wanted..._

  


...

“Hi, Victoria.”

“Jane, please, I told you to call me Tori. You’re not my employee… yet, so there’s no need for such a formal tone. Look I’ll be fast. I know you haven’t made your decision yet, but we’re getting down to the wire here.”

“I understand, and I really want to give you an answer, I just--”

“Listen, I get it. You have a lot of loyalty to Scarlet. I love that about you. I’m emailing a few of our upcoming pieces, if they excite you, then I will expect to hear good news from you tomorrow.”

“Deal.”

“And Jane, regardless of your answer I’m going to ask you out for drinks.”

“Y-You’re asking me w-what?” Jane gripped the counter for support. Yes, she felt Victoria had been flirtatious, but she had not expected her to be so blunt.

“Drinks.” Victoria chuckled, it made Jane’s ears buzz pleasantly. “I’m going to take you out for drinks next week.”

Jane felt herself blush but couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her lips. “Thank you, Victoria, um… Tori. Talk soon.”

 

 

Holed up in Scarlet’s offices, since Mr. #45 decided to have dinner next door therefore shutting down the entire block for hours, Jane, Sutton, Alex, and Ryan do what kids do best.

Drink, talk, and get into trouble.

 

The four took a trip into Jacqueline’s office to see if they could spot an orange blur in the motorcade but Jane was antsy. She did not want to be in Jacqueline’s office, especially not with anyone other than Jacqueline.

 

“I think we should go back to the conference room.” The anxiety in her voice was clear.

 

The boys whined that they wouldn’t be able to see anything from there.

 

“She’s intimidated by this office.” Sutton piped in shooting a wink at her friend.

“No, I’m not. I just respect its sanctity.”

 

An undignified snort came from Sutton as she mumbled something about blasphemy.

 

“Hello everyone!” Jacqueline’s voice reverberated off glass walls.

 

All four shot up in surprise, Jacqueline had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. They all looked like they had gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

 

“Jacqueline, we’re uhm, stuck in the building.” Jane squeaked out.

 

“Yes, as am I. I was just upstairs with the board as you were all down here, apparently making yourselves at home in my office. Blue eyes scanned the room before landing on brown ones that had widened in surprise mixed with a secret embarrassment that Jacqueline figured came from the memories of what the two had done in this office.

The four stumbled over each other trying to work out a good excuse before they were cut off.

 

“Why don’t you just-” Jacqueline clicked her tongue. “-get out.”

 

After drinks and people were removed from her office Jacqueline flopped down in her chair with an exasperated sigh. It had not gone unnoticed that Jane’s _friend_ , the word sounded dirty in her head, from earlier had been here with them. Again, she knew she had no right to be jealous, but she just couldn’t help it. Even though she knew the distance was necessary, she also knew did not want anyone else’s hands to be anywhere near Jane’s body.

  
  
  


Jane was at her desk when an email from Victoria appeared with three articles attached. She was still at her desk when a text from Victoria appeared 5 minutes later with the name of a bar with a date and time. Luckily Sutton sat next to her shortly after and they were able to talk about her dilemma.   

 

“Whatever we had ran its course. Right?” Jane struggled to keep the tears from spilling over.

 

“That’s one way to put it. Another is: she broke up with you before you could give it a chance and see where it went.”

 

“She didn’t break up with me, well, at least I don’t think she did?”

 

“But you guys’ haven’t talked about it, you need to go in there and hash things out with her. Now! Jane.”

 

“Maybe you’re right--” Jane was cut off by the start of a genderless fashion show that her and Sutton were only too excited to take part in.

  


Jacqueline looked out into the bull pen and got lost as she watched Jane having fun with her friends. A slow grin spread across her face, her heart managed to feel full but ached at the same time.

 

“Marcel, Marcel-- Marcel!” We all need to get on with our lives!” She managed to refrain from yelling as she hung up her phone. She couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped her lips at seeing Jane in a hot pink leopard print jacket and platform sneakers walking the makeshift runway.

 

Jacqueline made her way back to her desk and saw Jane’s notebook, it was open to that same page she saw earlier that day in the pitch meeting. She scanned through Jane’s ‘pro/pro’ list and was certain she knew what she had to do.

 

“If you love someone, set them free. If they come back, they’re yours; if they don’t, they never were.” She whispered to herself.

 

At that moment she saw Jane and her _boy toy_ walking towards her office trying, and failing, to look laid back.

 

“Jane.” Jacqueline popped out into the hallway startling the pair as they walked. “We need to talk.”

  
  


Jane and Jacqueline sat across from each other in the conference room each nursing a scotch. The editor hardly seemed to notice Alex, Sutton, and Ryan that were also sitting on the couches with them.

 

“What were you guys doing before? I heard laughter in here.” Jacqueline studied each of their faces as she leaned back and sipped her drink.

 

“They were just helping me with my quiz.” Jane quipped.

 

Jacqueline’s eyebrows shot up but she shouldn’t have been surprised, Tiny Jane was always the brave one. She nodded her head instructing her to continue.

“She came up with a really good one!” Sutton jumped in excitedly. “How to Tell When It’s Time to Move on from Your Job.” She missed the not-so-subtle head shaking Jane sent her way.

 

“Well, let’s do it now, all of us.” Jacqueline tossed a notebook at Jane. “Anybody? First question---- , go ahead.”

 

“I was thinking that, um… maybe it’s time to move on from your job when--” Jane struggled to come up with anything other than ‘when-you-can’t-stop-fantasizing-about-your-boss-but-she-may-have-also-just-broken-up-with-you’ but settled for, “you feel like you’ve learned everything that you can.” The inflection at the end turned it into an unsure question instead of the confident answer she had been aiming for.

 

“-Or if your employer doesn’t give you adequate opportunities… for growth.”

 

A raised blonde eyebrow sent shivers down Jane’s back as she recalled all the _opportunities_ she would be missing out on with Jacqueline if she left.

 

The security guard interrupted their impromptu meeting to inform them that they were able to now leave the building.

  
  


Jane and Ryan were waiting for an elevator to open up when Jacqueline approached.

 

“Well, that was exciting, Ryan do you think you could go on ahead? I just want to have a quick word with Jane.” Though it was phrased as a question, her tone left no room for opposition.

 

Ryan headed dutifully into the, now waiting, elevator and shot Jane a parting apologetic look. Once the doors shut Jacqueline turned fully to Jane.

 

“I know you’re frustrated that I assigned you the quiz.”

“No--I--”

 

“And, I’ve been thinking about that idea you floated; how to know when it is time to move on from your job. And that is a very important question.”

 

Jacqueline strolled away from the elevators and made her way to the closet. Jane didn't hesitate for long before following her boss into her favorite private spot.

 

 

She shut the door behind her and flicked the lock shut before turning to face the closet. She leaned her head against the door and tried to control her breathing. Jacqueline stood in the middle of the closet with her back to the door. Jane let out a slow breath as she watched the jacket fall off of graceful shoulders and pool on the ground. Next was a black silk button down shirt, followed by the bra from underneath that.

Jane had never seen a more perfect back, who knew shoulder blades were such an erotic part of the body. She walked forward, light on her feet, and wrapped her arms around Jacqueline’s bare waist.

 

She felt shoulders that shuddered with silent cries as she kissed the space between them. She saw tears drop on her hands as they made their way down to undo black slacks and push them down to mingle with the other articles of clothing on the ground. She heard the gasping breaths as she licked down an exposed spine before kneeling on the ground to remove the last scrap of fabric on Jacqueline’s body.

 

Jacqueline turned then at the insistence of the hands that rested on her hips. Those hands then guided her to sit down on the cushioned ottoman behind her. She watched those hands roam over body, caressing every curve so lightly she wasn’t even sure if there was actual contact. She heard manicured nails scrape against her hips as she was pulled to scoot further down until her ass was mostly hanging off. She felt two fingers glide through wet lips before reverently sliding into her.

 

Her back arched off the ottoman and her hips thrusted in tandem with Jane’s working hand. The pleasure that built inside of her didn’t stop the tears from running freely down flushed cheeks. A near sorrowful cry escaped here mouth as she felt plump lips wrap around her clit before a tongue darted out to press onto it.

 

It was a bittersweet orgasm. A reminder, for in the future, of the sweetest thing she might have never actually had. It was a heartbreaking release of both love and deep agony.

 

Jane stood up and silently removed her clothing, adding to the pile on the floor. She crawled up Jacqueline’s lithe body and straddled herself across her hips. A hand reached up to hold on to the back of her neck and pull her down into a passionate yet mournful kiss. The other hand reached down and cupped her, while a thumb rubbed around her clit taking extra care to come close without touching it.

 

A few minutes of gentle but precise rubbing on Jacqueline’s part and almost fevered grinding on her’s wrenched a choked sob from Jane’s throat as she came. The build up of emotions and physical satisfaction led to one of the most intense climaxes Jane had ever experienced. How was she going to give this up? Why was she going to give this up?

 

 

“Jane, I’m sorry.” Jacqueline was rubbing soothing circles on her back. “I should not have sent you an email, it was cowardly, I should have spoken to you in person.”

 

“Yes, that would have been appreciated. I would have also liked the opportunity to have a say in what happened in our relationship.”

 

“I was scared, I am having a lot of feelings that I’m not sure how to deal with, and I wasn’t prepared to saddle you with all of those things.”

 

Jane placed one finger underneath Jacqueline’s chin and brought her head up so they could look into each other’s eyes.

“Hey, I love you and I want to be here for you. And I am here for you. Though two weeks from now I won’t physically be here, at Scarlet that is.”

 

“Are you quitting Jane?” Jacqueline asked as she sat up and crossed her arms over her chest in a show of faux-modesty.

 

 

“Yes, I am, though it won’t  be an official resignation until tomorrow but I wanted you to be the first to know.” Jane shrugged as she traced distracted patterns on a naked thigh.

 

“Stay with me right now Jane, you can be free to go tomorrow.” Jacqueline pulled Jane into her arms and they laid back down to say goodbye a few more times that night.

  
  
  


The next day Jane sat at work switching back and forth between tabs on her computer, staring at the quiz she had made for Scarlet and the articles that were posted on Incite. She also looked back and forth between her beautiful boss perched at her desk in her office and her phone where an invitation for drinks sat awaiting her reply.

She grabbed her phone and left the building to make a phone call.

 

“Vic--TORI. It’s Jane Sloan. Hi, uh, listen, I read the storied you sent me, and honestly, joining your staff feels like a really massive leap for me, which is why I’m accepting your offer. I’m taking the job.”

 

“Jane, there were two offers on the table. You are allowed to decline either one of those, are you declining one of those?”

 

Jane laughed. “No, I’m accepting both offers. The job and the drinks.”

 

“I will see you at 8pm tonight then for drinks.”

  
  


Jane’s march back in to Scarlet to deliver her notice felt more like she was walking the plank. As she approached Jacqueline’s office she felt her knees go weak. Not just because she was nervous but seeing her boss, her lovely, charming, sensuous boss, leaned back in her chair with her Louboutin clad feet resting across the desk, was the kind of visual that sent you to your knees praying for salvation.

Jacqueline saw the brunette approaching and smiled that sweet smile that she reserved strictly for her Jane. She sent her assistant out of her office and beckoned Jane in to say goodbye one last time.

  


 

  



End file.
